


My Imaginary Friend

by solilune



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilune/pseuds/solilune
Summary: Jodie learns the name of the entity that's been following her since birth.
Relationships: Aiden & Jodie Holmes, Aiden/Jodie Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	My Imaginary Friend

* * *

A three-year-old Jodie spelt the words she'd learned with the colorful alphabet blocks scattered around her room, stacking them and making tall, wooden towers out of them.

  
  


The entity attached to her whisked past her, giving her a cold chill. He then knocked down the tower of blocks Jodie built, and placed five of them together, spelling “A-I-D-E-N”. Jodie blew a raspberry at him, annoyed he messed up her progress, but looked closer.  _ Aiden.  _ She played with the word in her mind, mentally sounding it out.

  
  


“Aiden?” she asked. “That’s...your name?”

  
  


He made a small noise in response.

  
  


“Okay…”

* * *

  
  



End file.
